Enemies That Love
by writethesoul
Summary: A next generation werewolf story. Matthew Black and Elisabeth Ateara have hated each other since they were five years old. When they are put together for patrol, will they becomes friends and fall in love or will they kill in each other before they can
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it. It is a future fic thingy. It's more about the werewolves than the vampires.

Character Profiles:

Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater

Matthew Black - 17

Lauren Black - 16

Sophia Black - 14

Quil Ateara and Claire Young

Nathaniel (Nate) Ateara - 17

Elisabeth Ateara - 17

Seth Clearwater and Emma Stanton

Noah Clearwater - 18

Grace Clearwater -17

Paul Najera and Rachel Black

Sarah Najera - 19

Tyler Najera - 17

Liam Najera - 14

Jared Lewis and Kim Cornweller

Ethan Lewis - 20

Alexander Lewis - 17

Daniel Lewis - 16

Samuel Uley and Emily Young

Levi Uley - 21

Annabel Uley - 18

Embry Call and Lillian James

Rory Call - 21

Audrey Call - 17

James Call - 15

The Stupidity of Change

My's eyes blinked open to see my brother, Nate's, face in my own. I groaned and sat up. I gave him my famous death glare. "What do you want you little dimwit?!" Nate smirked at my idiotic choice of words. "Dimwit?" I threw my pillow at his head, knowing it wouldn't hurt him at the slightest. He ducked anyways. "Just waking you up. Pack meeting in five." My eyes widen at that. I was surely awake by that little tiny statement. I threw the nearest thing at him, which happened to be my shiny metal alarm clock. "You idiot! You should have just said that first!" I jumped out of the bed and shooed him out of the room. I threw on the closest thing to me , blue skinny jeans and a dark green tank top. I grabbed my toothbrush and quickly made sure my pearly whites were still as pearly. Then I brushed my hair throwing the brush back onto my bed as I stormed downstairs. Everyone was already there, obviviously waiting for me. I grinned sheepishly.

I waved cheekily and sat down next to Grace. Grace smiled warmly back me and I was instantly grateful. Grace Clearwater was the nicest person I ever knew and was a dream to spend the day with. Uncle Jacob's booming voice broke out through the room. "We are changing patrolling schedules." I groaned. Seriously? I was woken up because of a stupid schedule that was being stupidly changed? Couldn't Nate or my dad have just told me later?

I barely paid attention to what he was saying, opting to pick at my fingernails when I heard my name. "Elisabeth and Matt…after dinner patrol." I groaned. Not because it was after dinner, more because of who I was going to be patrolling with. Matthew Black was the most ass-holiest kid the kingdom of ass-holiness. And lucky ol' me had gotten stuck with that cocky sonuvabitch. Matt smirked at me. "Something wrong princess?" I growled at him. "Bite me Black." His grin widened. I knew what was coming next. The parents rolled their eyes at us, and everyone pretty much left. Before I could leave for the sanctuary of my room, Matt grab my arm, "With pleasure", he whispered in my ear. The feeling of his hot breath against my ears had me trembling…Wait what??! No. Matthew Ephrahim Black did not have my trembling at the slightest. Nu uh.

I hastly pulled my arm out of his grip. My jaw clenched in fury. "Touch me again Black and I'll make sure that that you're family jewels will be damaged for life." He didn't even budge. Stupid male shape-shifters and their stupid ability to not be intimadiated. I heard Lauren call out to her brother. "Come on Matt, and leave Elisabeth alone. It's obvious you're not going to get in her pants." I blushed at that. Seriously? I loved Lauren and all but couldn't she be more loud. I glared at him once more and stalked up the stairs into my room.

I slammed my door. I heard my mom yelling from below, "ELISABETH ROSE ATEARA! DO NOT SLAM DOORS!" I stuck my tongue out childishly at the door, knowing not to make my mom angry after she yells.

I opened up my physics book, hoping to get my mind off the whole patroling thing. After a few minutes I slammed the book in frustration and laid down on my bed. Throughout all my life Matt and I have been enemies. It really started when I was five. Matt and I were playing at First Beach when I threw mud at his face thinking it was funny. Well, he didn't. Then he got all bitchy (well as bitchy as a five year old can get) and started calling me names and then ending with something like, "You're just a stupid girl." I retorted immaturely, "Well boys are stupider." He then stalked away and I threw my bucket at him. It didn't really reach him but that was besides the point. We have been enemies ever since.

I sat up and sat down at the mirror and really stared at myself. I was pretty, I guess. I had my mom's tan skin, but my dad's straight silky black hair. I thankfully gained my mom's gorgeous almond hazel eyes and was kind of pretty. My features were too big or too small. I was around 5'8, being one of the shortest werewolves to ever walk this earth, but I was kind of okay with that. It made it easier with the boys. Not that boys came around. With the guys of the pack plus the uncles and my own dad, it was hard to ever get a guy to come around without the guys scaring the crap out of him. The only one in this whole pack who really has a boyfriend is Annabel. That's because she imprinted on Uncle Jared's son Ethan and Ethan imprinted on Annabel, Uncle Sam's daughter. It wasn't pretty at first, Uncle Sam was hellbent on his daughter not dating she was thirty, but Aunt Emily scolded him and they are pretty much together and perfect now.

Matt is a player. He was a cocky dick who got all the girls because he was little bit charming and kind of handsome. Okay so he was more than a little bit charming and a lot more than kind of handsome. He has had like a bazillion girlfriends. Right now he's dating Naomi Tate. Some cheerleader who's boobs are bigger than her brain. Another reason for Matt to hate me is that I am pretty much the only girl not affected by his charm besides his sisters, Lauren and Sophie. It's a gift, I thought smugly to myself. But of course I remember today when he made me tremble. Wait, no, I thought my brain and heart agreed that there was no trembling. Right no tremble.

I heard Mom's yell again for dinner and couldn't help up feel depressed. In about thirty-minutes after dinner, I will have to patrol with Matt, all alone in the dark. Stupid Uncle Jacob for making us patrol together. This better not be one of their plans to make us bond. I still haven't forgiven them for locking Matt and I in the bathroom together. I mean seriously what did they think was going to happen? I'll tell you what did happen. Matt and I practically rip each other to shred. I mean when Aunt Rachel opened up the door, she did not expect to see two werewolves trying to find enough space so they can kill each other.

I saw my dad smile at me when I sat down. I scowled at him. I knew that he was in on it. When he heard our names being called together he didn't even flinch. It was like he already knew. I was on to him. I sat down cautiously. My mom rolled her eyes. "Oh give it up Elisabeth. No ones out together. We just want some peace when the Blacks come over. " I stood up, my chair slidding back. "HA! This was a plan to make me and Matt," I heard Nate mutter, Matt and I, "bond. I swear mom we aren't going to bond. I'm just going to end up killing him, probably not even as a wolf. Though maybe I will so angry. But I swear if I do kill him it will be nice and slow and torturous so when he dies it will be all your fault for setting us up." My mom stared at me with a bored expression. "Elisabeth," she said in a tired tone. "Claire," I mocked back. She glared at me. That's where I got that kill her glare. She hated it when we used her first name. I sunk in my sit and reluctantly (well not really) stuffed the delicious lasanga into my mouth. My dad hadn't said a word this whole time. Smart guy. He looked up and winked. I scowled yet once again. Stupid parents, stupid patrol, stupid werewolf thingy (I actually like it but it doesn't help with the rant), stupid Uncle Jacob, stupid everyone else, and most of all, stupid Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it has been a long time for people who do read this story. If you do, I would love reviews. It's nice to know what people think of your writing so please review :)!

Once in a Blue Moon

The bell rang, echoing throughout the house and I couldn't help but groan. I was about to meet my doom.

"Seriously, Ellie, it's not that bad." I stuck my tongue at Nate. Well that's because he is your best friend asshole. Of course if I said it out loud, I would get in trouble. Stupid parents being in the area when I needed to cuss out my brother. He just smirked knowingly. I wondered if they were maybe planning my death because it definitely felt like that.

I heard Mom open the door. I could imagine what was happening. She would warmly smile at him and welcome him in with a "Hello Matthew darling." Darling my ass. Then he would come in and say, "It's a pleasure to see you again Aunt Claire." Pff. Suck up.

"ELISABETH!" I jumped out of my seat at my mother's loud voice. I was zoned out when she called my name. I trudged dramatically at the door and glared at Matt. He smirked his famous Black smirk. Psh, it didn't affect me. I walked out with him and looked at my mother pleadingly. "Please, don't make me." She smiled micheviously.

"You'll love me after this honey trust me."  
"Doubt it."  
"Never say doubt."

"It's never say never."  
"Hey who's the mother."  
"You."  
"Exactly. Now have a good time."  
She closed the door and I was standing next to Matt thinking, doubt, doubt, doubt. How do you like that mother? He glanced at me.

"Well, let's get this over with."  
"Whatever jackass."  
"Ouch with the name calling."  
"Suck my..."  
"ELISABETH!"

Yup, dear mother was listening in.

We walked into the forest, and I was grumbling to myself, when he interrupted my peaceful inner conversation.

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean seriously are we going to let what happened between us when we were five, ruin a perfectly good chance at friendship?"  
I looked up at him bewildered. Where did this come from?  
"Um, well this is a first. And no I don't hate you for what happened when we were five. I'm not that immature. C'mon Matt you're a total dick." He looked at me with this hurt puppy-dog look. I rolled my eyes. "You sleep with every girl you can find. These girls who you make fall in love with you and then you break their hearts by telling them it's just a one night stand. I mean who does that?" Matt stared at me with no emotion in his eyes. I sighed. I didn't know what he wanted me to tell him. That it was okay? That we could ever be friends? We just didn't get along and that is how it will always be. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but sometimes you need to feel the pain to know what you caused.

"Let's just get this over with." He spoke with a cold expression on his face. I bit my lip and nodded. He looked over at me and shook his head in frustration. He then turned around and I undressed. It was kind of uncomfortable, but for some reason he wasn't even peeking. Guess I wasn't that attractive. I think phased and ran a little bit farther away so he could change.

_You take the east side and I'll take the west. You good with that?_

I was startled by the sudden voice in my head. I shook it off.

_Yeah Oh Might Great-However-Many-Grandsons-Of-Ephraim-Black, I bow before you're wishes._

I teased him. Hopefully he will bounce back to his normal self. Was it selfish to want him to fight back?

_Ateara, I know I'm awesome and all but let's leave the praising in the bedroom, you know after you're done screaming my name. _

I laughed at that. Yeah he's back.

_That would require me being in your league. Too bad I'm way out of yours._

Then, we heard the loudest wolf howl in the world. There was an immediate pack meeting. Matt and I raced back to the forest and quickly changed. We ran to the cliffs, the place where the howl came from, to see everyone there. Including Old Grandpa Billy Black, sitting in his wheelchair with an almost joyous expression on his face.

Levi Uley, our alpha was watching us closely as we came closer. I had no idea why but I shot him a back off look. He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't.

I sat down next to Audrey and put my head on her shoulder. She smiled at me. "How'd it go with Matt?" She whispered curiously. I grinned at her.  
"A little awkward at first, but at the end it was same old, same old."  
"Sure, sure."

I laughed at her impression of Uncle Jake. Suddenly we all got quiet as Grandpa Billy looked as if he was about to start.  
"I have gathered you today to tell you of one legend that I believe is soon coming to pass."  
We all looked at him curiously. Even the parents were staring at him with a bewildered look.

"Have I ever told you guys the legend of the Blue Moon? Well it goes that during the blue moon, one male wolf will imprint on one female wolf. This wolf will become the alpha and the female wolf, if she chooses to accept the imprint will be the beta. They have been prophesized to be the most powerful alpha and beta to ever coexist upon this tribe."

My gaze drifted towards Matt, before I realized what happened. I snapped my attention back to Grandpa Billy, hoping that I wouldn't get caught. Apparently I didn't because he didn't say anything.

Uncle Sam looked up at Levi, who liked like he was struggling not to burst out into his wolf form. He was angry. He had already imprinted on Sophia Winston, another girl from the reservation, and had no way of being the alpha. I think he felt like he had to be, because his father was. Uncle Sam put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He immediately calmed down and just smiled at his father. Who knows what happened there, but at least no one got killed. If I was the smallest wolf, Levi was one of the biggest.

Grandpa Billy kept on staring at me eerily, as if it might be me. I doubted it. Like I doubted everything else. I was the smallest wolf of the pack and wasn't much of a leader. It should Lauren or Rory or someone else. They had the fiery and aggressiveness to be a good beta. Especially Lauren, since her parents are Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater-Black. Two werewolves make strong werewolf babies. Do you see it?

Dad nudged me as if to make me stand up. I stood up and turned around to Levi. "Hey we didn't get to patrol today, so..." He just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it tonight, but tomorrow you're guys are on patrol in the morning okay?"

I groaned. Mornings and I just do not get along. We're like oil and vinegar. We just don't mesh.

"Fine, fine. Bye, Levi." I smiled and him and gave him a short wave. He smiled back. Levi and I always got along. He was almost like a surrogate big brother. Well I guess everyone really was like my surrogate big brother, except for Matt. He's just a jerk.

I walked with my dad when he asked me if I wanted to take a walk. I shrugged and we turned towards the forest.  
"Ellie, I want you to know that if it's you, then you don't have to accept. I won't force you, and no one will. The imprint is strong though. You know you guys have changed. Now you can have children while you phase. Leah didn't have that chance. I guess that's why it makes this possible. If you are imprinted on, you have to promise me that you will think about it, no matter who it is." He looked at me with huge eyes. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where my dad, Quil Ateara III would look serious. I nodded my head.

"Of course dad. Anything for the pack."


End file.
